Shalosh Shanim Mishpacha Three Years Family
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: Unfortunately, just because they deserve for things to get better doesn't mean they will. FINAL PART of Remnants of Somalia series, sequel to Six Months Home
1. Chapter 1

_PS. Since it's officially tomorrow, I couldn't wait any longer to post this. Welcome to Three Years Family._

_First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who replied to the last chapter of Six Months Home. It was an honour and a privilege to share that journey with you and now this story will bring everything to a close. It seems fitting that we end Remnants of Somalia with a two chapter story, when it began with just a one-shot. Thank you everyone so much!_

_Just a note - I have messed with at least one canon event to make it fit into my timeline, hope no one minds too much! And at the end of the chapter will be my replies to the unsigned-in reviews left for Ch 94. You are all in my heart, ~Love always, Aliyah_

It was nine o'clock on Friday night and Tony DiNozzo sat in a Bethesda hospital room holding a miracle. The baby stirred and Tony looked down, setting the rocking chair in motion again. "Hey little man, it's okay, Daddy's here." He dragged one finger softly down his son's cheek and sighed. "You know, almost exactly three years ago today I never thought I'd get the chance to be a dad again." Tony swallowed, remembering the hurt of that night when his wife finally spilled her secret. "When Mommy told me what Dr. Mandy said, Daddy was very sad. I loved your sister so much that I couldn't imagine never having another child to share that love with. And yet here you are, Benjamin Anthony Dante DiNozzo, seven pounds, four ounces, three weeks early and absolutely perfect."

Tony lifted the baby higher so he could kiss his forehead. He stared at his son, unable to contain his joy at now, finally, having a child that was his and fully theirs, parts of him and Ziva combined to make this brand new little person. But despite all that Tony found that he couldn't think of Chaya any differently. She would always be his daughter, his first, the little princess who taught him how to be a daddy and not just a father. He didn't love his son better, he just loved them both because they were his children.

Leaning his head back, Tony thought back to the end of February, when they first started to get the inkling that something wasn't right. Quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping wife from the rest she so desperately needed still, he began to tell Benjamin the story of how they got to this moment.

**NCIS**

"Now, there's something you need to know about Mommy Ben, she never gets sick. She's like Grampa that way. She never gets the flu or a cold or anything. But partway through the winter she wasn't feeling well, even if she wouldn't admit it." He chuckled. "Then one morning I knew she wouldn't be able to make into work."

"_Zi, Ziva." Groggily Ziva forced her eyes open as the gentle shaking on her shoulder continued. Tony's concerned face met her gaze. "Hey there beautiful," he smiled, "just wanted to let you know you don't have to get up. I called Gibbs and told him you needed a sick day."_

_Struggling to prop herself up, Ziva aimed a rather lackluster glare at her husband. "I am not sick."_

_Tony's quiet chuckle didn't help matters. "I hate to break this to you ninja, but spending a couple days with your head over the toilet and feeling so crappy you can't get out of bed means you are."_

"_Aargh!" Ziva groaned and slumped down, burying her head in the pillows. She opened one eye to protest. "Chaya-"_

_He cut her off. "Zi, I've spent three years learning to be her dad. I'm pretty sure I can handle a few days without your direct supervision."_

_She made a face and mumbled something that sounded like, "Work?"_

_Tony rolled his eyes. "We can handle things without you Zi, but just for a little while." He brushed a kiss to her cheek. "I don't want to miss my partner too much."_

_With less reluctance than usual, betraying just how miserable she actually was, Ziva gave into the sleep tugging at her heavy eyelids. The last thing she heard was Tony's whispered, "I love you."_

**NCIS**

A couple weeks later Tony came back from getting groceries early one morning to find Abby, McGee, Haven and Sammy over. The couple sat on the couch with coffee they'd helped themselves to and both girls were playing with Sammy on the floor. Chaya looked up. "Hi Daddy."

Tony frowned at his friends. "Did we have plans?"

Abby shook her head. "Not until Chaya called an hour ago to tell us Ima was sleeping and Daddy was gone." She looked at the little girl 'reading' a book to her favourite pet, her soft brown curls framing her face. "I asked if anyone was with her and she said yes, Challah was sitting beside her."

Tim shrugged. "But we didn't think a stuffed bunny was good enough company and came over. I was worried something might be wrong with Ziva."

"She's just sleeping," Abby tried to reassure him, but Tony dumped the bags on the island in the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time. Ziva never just slept until ten o'clock in the morning, that was not a good sign. He entered their room and sat on the bed beside her, brushing his hand over her hair.

After three years Tony's touch was as familiar to her as her own name and she embraced it rather than shying away from it. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily, then frowned. "Tony, is something wrong?" The worry in his eyes was deep.

"Do you know what time is Zi?"

She shook her head and turned to look at the clock, pushing herself up. "It is after ten!"

"I know." Tony kissed the back of her hand. "This isn't like you. Three years and I've never known you to stay in bed this long unless neither one of us is getting up."

Her lips curved upwards and she slid her fingers into his hair. "Is than an offer Mr. DiNozzo?"

He rolled his eyes. "I wish. We've got a kid who's awake and company downstairs." At her confused look he elaborated. "Chaya called Abby and McGee and reported your still-in-bed state. I went out for groceries and ended up taking longer than I thought. They came over so she wouldn't be alone."

Ziva pressed her lips to his cheek. "I am sorry."

"I'm concerned Zi. Will you please make a doctor's appointment?" Ever since the issues she'd had during her pregnancy with Chaya, he never felt totally secure about her health. She'd been fine since giving birth, but there was always the lingering anxiety in the back of his mind that he could still lose her somehow.

"Alright." She pushed back the covers and slid her feet to the floor, stopping to kiss him before she put on her robe. "Now, let us go see about brunch for our friends."

**NCIS**

Mandy walked into the exam room a week later with a smile on her face. "Ziva, you're a little early for your yearly check-up, is something wrong?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Tony is being overprotective again. I was sick last month, and very tired a couple weeks ago. I made the appointment so he would stop worrying."

The doctor chuckled. "That husband of yours is something else. Of course, when he's come so close to losing you more than once, I don't blame him."

"Neither do I."

"Well," Mandy glanced at the chart in her hand, "I'm going to have to take some blood samples and send them away. I know Tony thinks you're invincible, but you are allowed to get sick just like anyone else. For the tiredness though we might be looking at a low iron problem or something else entirely. Hopefully your blood will be able to tell us all sorts of interesting tales."

Ziva chuckled and rolled up her sleeve. "You are beginning to sound like Ducky."

"Someday I'll have to meet that man. The way Chaya talks about him, he's an absolute saint."

Ziva shook her head. "Ducky spoils her sour, just like Gibbs does. I supposed the first grandchild is always treated that way."

"You'd never know it. She's the sweetest little thing."

"Yes," the mother agreed, thinking of her daughter, "she is. But I do believe Tony will always be her favourite person."

"I know some moms that might be jealous," Mandy related, sliding the needle into her patient's arm, "but you look like you've just been given some unimaginable present when you say that."

Ziva's eyes showed only love. "There is no greater gift than to watch someone love your child. Even better when that man is your soulmate, but chose to be her father."

Mandy clucked her tongue and labeled the last vial, pressing a piece of gauze over the needle hole. "Three years and you guys still act like newlyweds. I want whatever love potion you're using."

"Hmm," Ziva commented. "We have learned the hard way to take nothing for granted. Every moment is something to cherish."

"I'm going to make you talk about Tony and Chaya every time I have to take blood, you didn't even flinch," Dr. Meyers told her proudly.

Ziva looked down at her arm in surprise. "I guess there are more important things on my mind."

**NCIS**

Tony got home from work one Wednesday in early April and dropped his backpack on the floor, glad to be done. He grinned at Chaya sitting on the couch with Challah, all her attention on the TV screen. "How's my princess?"

Chaya turned to him with her brightest smile. "Hi Daddy!"

_Sweetest words ever spoken,_ Tony mused, sitting down beside her and leaning over to kiss her dark hair. "Whatcha watching?"

"Simba 2," she responded, holding up two small fingers. "I'm Kiara."

He rested his arm on the back of the couch. "You would make a very good lion I think C, just look at that mane of yours."

Chaya shook her curls and held her hands up like claws. "Roar!"

Tony chuckled. "Did you have fun with Mommy today?"

Once a month both he and Ziva took one day off work to spend with their daughter separately. Chaya looked forward to her Mommy days - which included outside things, creativity and cooking - and her Daddy days - full of laughter and zoos and movies and popcorn - with equal enthusiasm.

"Uh huh," the little girl nodded. "We baked cookies and had a tea party and went outside to count flutterflies and played on the swings and now a movie!" She said it all in one breath like Abby would.

Tony chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Sounds like quite the day. I bet you're all tired out now." Chaya gave him what Ziva called her 'Gibbs' look' and he shook his head. "Never mind, you've got more energy than a whole jar of jumping beans."

She giggled and then quickly focused back on the animated lions. They watched together for a few minutes before Chaya looked at him, her brown eyes wide with innocence. "Mommy cried today."

Tony froze but tried to speak casually. "Really? What happened? Did she get a hurt?"

"No," Chaya said, not elaborating further.

"Hey munchkin, where is Mommy?" Tony questioned.

Chaya pointed behind her. "Outside."

Tony got up and headed through the sliding glass doors in the diningroom and out onto the covered porch Gibbs had helped him build last year, complete with swing. Ziva was sitting there with her head resting back, staring into the distance but seeing nothing. He sat down carefully, not crowding her space. "Zi? What's wrong honey?"

Ziva pushed the swing with her foot and rolled her head to look at him. "You are home early."

He shrugged. "Closed the case, Gibbs let us go. I wanted to see my girls."

She was silent for several seconds. "Does it still hurt that we could not have any more children Tony?"

He hated the way she said it in past tense, leaving no hope whatsoever, even if there wasn't a reason to have any. Tony clenched his jaw to keep the emotions in check. Lately Ziva had been bringing up things he thought were forgiven and forgotten. When he put that together with how she had been sick recently and so tired the past few weeks, Tony started to worry, remembering what it was like before Chaya was born. He never wanted to see her that weak and fragile again.

"Only if I think too much about it," he answered honestly, knowing she wouldn't let him get away with any less.

Ziva slid her hand over his and spoke softly. "It does not have to hurt anymore."

He sighed. "I know babe. We've got Chaya and she's a pretty special kid. You know I love her with all my heart."

She chuckled. "No Tony, you do not know because I have not told you yet."

Tony looked at her smile, watched thoughts flit through her eyes and made a face. "Told me what?"

Ziva leaned up to kiss him and put her hand on his cheek. "I am pregnant."

For a full five seconds Tony stopped breathing. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even think. Then a grin burst across his face and he grabbed Ziva's arms, almost shaking her. "Pregnant? Batu'ach?" _You're sure?_

She laughed. "I would not get your hopes up if I was not sure ahava. Are you happy?"

His eyes widened. "Are you kidding me Zi? How could I not be happy? This is our dream!"

Ziva flung her arms around his neck and he held her tightly. "Yes my love, it is one I never thought would come true."

Tony finally let go of his wife only to take possession of her lips for a long kiss. "How?" he asked finally.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Do you not know Tony? Surely you have heard of the bees and the bunnies?"

He choked on a laugh. "'Birds and the bees' ninja. And yes, I'm aware of the biology. But I thought..."

She nodded in understanding. "Mandy was almost as surprised as I was. I suppose I should have recognized the symptoms, but I did not put them together when I was carrying Chaya either."

"How far along?" Tony asked, sliding his hand over to rest on her stomach. He was so glad to be getting to experience it all, from when she knew about the baby right up until his or her birth. It was different this time because he hadn't technically been Chaya's dad until three weeks before she was born, even if he'd acted like it for months before that.

"A blood test does not give dates Tony. I have an appointment on Monday for an ultrasound. Since I am not feeling ill anymore though, I am probably several weeks at least."

"Have you told anyone else?"

Ziva looked offended. "Of course not. I wanted you to know first."

He slid his arm around Ziva's waist and pulled her back against his chest, kissing her neck. "Are you happy?"

For once Ziva was glad he couldn't see her face, because her guard was down and there was still things she didn't want him to see. "Yes," she whispered, pressing both hands lightly below her belly button. "It is such a gift to carry life inside me Tony." She shook her head. "I have missed that feeling. And even if it is many weeks yet before the movement is noticeable, I still have that part to look forward to."

"I love you," Tony murmured into her hair, and they sat like that until Chaya's movie was over and she came bouncing out and scrambled up between them for a cuddle. Then, with very little coaxing, she got Daddy to push her on the swings and help her hold onto the monkey bars. Ziva watched her husband and daughter together and rubbed her stomach gently.

"You will be born into so much love hakatan," she told her unborn baby. "I hope you will always know that you are a _nes_, a miracle that we should never have gotten." Playing with her Star of David necklace, Ziva sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the God who made miracles possible.

**NCIS**

Thursday morning Tony and Ziva dropped Chaya off at daycare where she made a beeline for Haven and only gave a passing wave of hello to Aria, who stood nearby supervising a block tower building project. They walked into the bullpen holding hands as usual, and were glad to find the whole team there, minus Ducky, Jimmy, and Tami. "Good morning Team Gibbs!" Tony bellowed, doing his best Robin Williams impression.

Ziva stayed by his side and met Gibbs' eyes, then Abby's. "We have news."

Everyone was instantly alert and Tony grinned for all he was worth. "Ziva's pregnant!"

Only Gibbs, who knew how impossible that announcement should be, compared the joy in this moment to the uncertainty that came with the last one. He was at Ziva's side in seconds, enveloping her in his arms. "Congratulations," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "You deserve this." Tears shone in her eyes and Ziva knew he understood some of what she was feeling.

Abby was next, propping her hands on her hips. "Copycat," she teased, not knowing that this might never have happened.

Ziva hugged her, feeling the roundness of Abby's six month baby bump pressing into her. "This is getting to be a habit," she chuckled.

Abby's smile only grew brighter. "At least our kids will always have someone to play with."

McGee stepped forward to shake Tony's hand and embrace Ziva. "That's awesome news."

She held him tighter. "This one is special Tim."

He looked into her eyes. "I know Ziva, and I'm so happy for you."

Once the well-wishes had been made, Gibbs sent Abby downstairs and gave McGee a job before motioning to Tony and Ziva to follow him to the alcove. He surveyed both for a moment. "Same rules as last time. You can roll out with us and do interviews until you start showing, then you're at your desk and you stay there until the doc decides it's time to go. Got it?"

Ziva nodded and exchanged glances with Tony, who cleared his throat. "We're gonna need an extra agent to cover Ziva's field duties." Gibbs sighed and rubbed his face. Temporary agents were such a hassle. But Tony wasn't done yet. They'd been waiting for an opportunity to do their friend a favour for a long time. He shrugged. "What about Matt? He's already familiar with the team and I know he'd jump at the chance to work with us again." _And spend even more time with his lovely wife,_ he added to himself.

Gibbs nodded slowly. Collins was family now, even if he and Tami were only cousins according to Abby. He could handle having the man around for a few months. "Good idea," he muttered. "I'll go talk to Vance."

A minute later he was barging into Vance's office. Leon looked up. "I suppose common courtesy is too much to ask?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Old habits."

The director shook his head. The agent was a hopeless cause. "What can I do for you?"

Dropping into a chair, Gibbs leaned forward. "Need a temporary agent assigned to my team."

Leon chewed on his toothpick. "Seems to me I've heard those words before."

Gibbs nodded. "Same reason."

Vance sighed. "You don't like probies."

"Got a suggestion," Gibbs offered. "Agent Collins."

The director raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. I have heard that he and Agent Mason don't get along so well. Maybe we can offer him some sort of perk." Leon shuffled papers on his desk and found when he was looking for. "I have both a senior field agent and a team leader spot opening up in the next six to nine months. Matt can have whichever one Tony doesn't want."

Gibbs didn't see Tony leaving the team anytime soon and even though his own retirement was still years away, he assumed Tony would take over as team leader of the MCRT once he was gone. But Vance didn't need to know all that. "Fine with me."

"Good," Leon nodded. "I'll talk to Agent Collins later today and take care of the transfer paperwork, if he's happy with that."

Gibbs stood. "Thanks," he said, and left, but that was still more than Vance usually got and the man chuckled.

"Agent Gibbs, grandchildren are making you soft."

**NCIS**

Gibbs got home from work that night and Celeste met him at the door as she had every night for the last three years, with a hug and a kiss and an expression on her face that made him so glad they'd finally gotten their second chance. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Are you smiling?"

He framed her face with his hands and leaned in again, coaxing her lips apart. Celeste's hands caressed his back slowly and she was smiling when he let her breathe again. "Mmhmm."

She chuckled, the light in her eyes something he loved to be the cause of. "What's the occasion?"

"We're getting a grandbaby."

Celeste's eyebrow drew together. "Jethro, I know that. You-" She stopped and stared as a thought occurred to her. "Tony and Ziva?" she whispered unbelievingly.

"Yup. Those two always were against the odds."

Celeste was still trying to take it all in. "She's pregnant?"

"At least three months as close as she can guess."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she tried to blink them back but a few escaped. His thumbs tenderly brushed them away. "I knew they deserved a miracle," she spoke the words softly, then threw her arms around his neck again. "I'm so happy for them."

Gibbs cradled her against his chest and kissed her neck. "Me too Les, me too."

**NCIS**

The following Monday afternoon Tony and Ziva sat in an exam room waiting for the doctor. Mandy came in and smiled. "I never thought we'd be doing this again."

"Us either," Tony agreed. "But I'll take it."

"Ziva, you know the drill for an ultrasound. I'm assuming Tony doesn't have to leave the room this time?"

She chuckled and squeezed her husband's fingers before unbuttoning her pants and laying down on the table, rolling her shirt up to under her bra. "No, I do not think that will be necessary."

As soon as he wouldn't be in the way, Tony scooted as close as possible and Ziva smiled, holding out her hand for him to grasp. Mandy squeezed some gel out of a tube and slid the transducer slowly over Ziva's flat abdomen, watching a grainy picture appear on the screen. She told them where to find each body part and then started doing measurements and making notes so she could find out how far along Ziva was while the parents listened to the fast whooshing of their baby's heartbeat. Even though she'd heard that sound before, tears still escaped from Ziva's eyes as she thought about the miracle this child was, and Tony leaned in to kiss them away.

"We're gonna have a baby Zi," he murmured, and she laughed, placing her palm on his cheek.

"I love you Tony, I am so glad to be sharing this with you."

Their lips met and it took Mandy's, "Ahem," to break them apart. The doctor smiled and printed a picture before shutting everything off and giving her patient a cloth to wipe the gel from her stomach. "Okay," she began, "you're roughly twelve weeks pregnant Ziva and it looks like I can set a tentative due date of October eighteenth, which means you probably conceived around the middle of January." Ziva's eyebrows rose in interest and she looked at her husband. Mandy chuckled. "I'm not going to ask." She scribbled something on her pad and handed the prescription to Ziva. "Pre-natal vitamins. At least we can get them into you a little earlier this time. Any questions?" The couple shook their heads and she stood. "Okay then. I'll see you in a month."

Tony and Ziva made their way out of the office slowly, fingers linked. Ziva leaned into him and Tony kissed her hair. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She smiled and met his eyes. "Paris?"

"Timeline fits. Bet Gibbs didn't know he'd be getting a grandkid out of that trip."

Ziva elbowed him. "I do not want to think about Gibbs and that in the same sentence."

Tony made a face. "Good point. So are we going to tell Chaya?"

Ziva shook her head. "Six months is a lifetime when you are three. Let us wait until I am showing and you can feel the baby before we try to explain pregnant to our three year old."

"Or until she gets curious like her dad and says something entirely tactless when she notices the change."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Chaya is three, not six, I do not think she will see a difference for awhile. Remember that I was over five months with her before anyone could tell."

"And then only if you wore something form fitting. With a sweatshirt on I could still barely tell at seven months."

He was flattering her, seven months had been entirely noticeable, but she let him. "Then I think we have nothing to worry about," Ziva finished. "Come, Gibbs expects us at work."

"And I'm stuck with Junior again," Tony groaned.

Her brow furrowed. "Did you change his name?"

Tony shrugged. "I figured that after three years he's graduated from Assistant Probie. Matt's not so bad, but it's you I want as my partner."

Ziva stood in front of him with her hands on his face. "And you shall have me, in every way except in the field."

He smirked. "Is that an offer Mrs. DiNozzo?"

She pushed him away and got in the car. "Keep it up," Ziva warned and Tony clamped his lips closed to keep the dirty joke in. He did not want to have his intimacy privileges revoked. Going around to his side, Tony settled in and took Ziva's hand, kissing the back.

"I love you."

Her lips curved into a smile. "That does fix many things." Ziva touched her lips to the corner of his mouth. "I love you too." In that moment Ziva knew she would never get tired of their new normal.

_And now...replies:_

_E (Ch 94) - Well, I'm so glad you found the story, I'm glad it was a highlight for you. Wow, that's really sweet, I'm glad you think so highly of SMH, that means a lot to me. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to write FF for, but I'll do my best with what is still in the works. I'm happy everyone seemed to like the ending, I wasn't sure if leaving them feeling hurt would give people a bad taste at the end, hence the warning. I'm so glad you decided to review for the last chapter, I'm always happy to meet new people. You're welcome, thank you for following! :)_

_Guest (Ch 94) - I'm glad to hear it. It did kind of feel like everything got wrapped up, I wanted to leave them in a place without too many loose ends. Tony is the sweetest thing! Chaya is very lucky to have a daddy like him. Oh, shoot! Y'know, no matter how many times I read over a chapter, it seems like I always miss something. I'm glad you mentioned that I used the wrong name, at least I can fix it in my hard copy. I'm so happy you enjoyed the story. Thank you so much! :)_

_Guest (Ch 94) - Your first review? Wow, I'm totally honoured! Aww...that's very sweet of you to say, thank you. Gosh, whenever someone re-reads I always feel like that's the hugest compliment. Mmm...good, since reflecting real life was one of my most important goals. I loved being able to add Grace to 'the family' at the end, originally that wasn't supposed to happen. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)_

_Sarah (Ch 94) - lol...because a couple of people mentioned it, I went and looked up word counts and played around with a calculator last night. If SMH was a book, it would be roughly 1000 pages! Isn't that crazy?! I was shocked when I saw the final word count. I can't believe it's over either, I really miss it. Glad you liked the ending, even if it was a little sad. haha, no, it's probably safe to say that even going on very little sleep, Abby does not run out of energy. I loved being able to add Grace in, I think she makes a lovely addition to the family. And I waited so long to get A&C to that point where Celeste was finally family, and even Matt and Tami made the cut. I'm glad too, that Ziva told Tony, even if she waited far longer than she should have to tell him. I'm not sure it would have been easy to tell at any point, but it's harder when she kept it from him for all that time. I'm glad you liked it, thanks. You're welcome, it was my privilege to get to write this story and share it with you guys. Well, I guess I'll see what people think when I start posting Never Again somewhere around October. I'll see what I can do with Snapshots, but I should add that it's mostly a T&Z focused selection of moments, altho the others do make the occasional appearance. Thanks for reading and reviewing Sarah, it's been great to have you along for the ride! :)_

_Aspenxo (Ch 94) - I'm really glad you enjoyed the story. It was so weird for me to post that final Chapter on Friday and mark the story as complete. Sometimes when I was writing it I wasn't sure we'd ever get here. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

_Elizabeth (Ch 94) - Really? Wow, thank you! That's very sweet of you to say. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I started it because I couldn't find a post-Somalia story that really got into Ziva's life and how that experience changed those around her. It's a tough subject, but I tried hard to do it justice. Thank you very much! :)_

_ADR1989 - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Snapshots will give you a better look of how T&Z&C interact as a family, I'm excited to start posting that one. Thanks so much for reviewing! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you all for the lovely response to Ch 1, so pleased that most of you were surprised and everyone was excited about the baby. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Replies to unsigned-in reviews at the end. Thanks for everything guys!_

Tony shifted Ben to his other arm. "And then, right before your cousin was born, something changed."

_Two months after their announcement Ziva came to Tony one night after Chaya was in bed. "I have been thinking," she began and he angled his body to face her, listening carefully. "It will not be long before Gibbs no longer lets me leave the office, and with Matt to help I feel very useless." Tony started to say something but she pressed a finger to his lips. "Please let me finish." Ziva took a breath. "I am considering taking a leave of absence from NCIS."_

_Tony's eyebrows rose. "How come?"_

_Ziva tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. It was shorter again now that June was beginning to turn the weather warm. "I would like to use the rest of my pregnancy to spend time with Chaya, to be her mother all the time and not just on weekends. And after this one comes..." she trailed off, touching her small bump gently. "I do not want to leave again at eight weeks. I missed too much with Chaya and I will not do that again." Ziva shrugged. "I may stay off for two years and reapply then if necessary."_

_Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a huge decision Zi, to give up something you love that much. Are you sure?"_

"_I love my children more," She retorted, then her tone softened. "This may be my last chance to be a mother Tony, and they are only little for so short a time. I want to be there for all the moments."_

_He kissed her gently. "You need to do what's best for you Zi. If that means being a full time mom for a couple years, then we'll do whatever we need to do."_

"_Are you sure?" she did not want it to only be her decision._

"_We'll always be partners Zi, with or without work. I'll miss you, but I love you and I want you to be happy. We'll talk to Gibbs tomorrow, okay?"_

_Ziva felt relief spreading through her. "Thank you."_

_Tony kissed her again and wrapped his wife in his arms. "I love you honey, you're stuck with me."_

_She smiled and brushed her lips over his neck. "Then I am the lucky one."_

**NCIS**

Nobody on the team was thrilled when Gibbs relayed Ziva's decision, but those who were parents understood and Matt would've been lying if he said he wasn't pleased to be able to spend some more time on the team. Director Vance called him in for a meeting that day and explained that if he chose to remain on Agent Gibbs' team through Agent David's leave of absence, he would be first in line for a team leader position when she returned.

Matt nodded. "Thank you Sir. That sounds fine to me."

Leon put down his pen and shook his head. "I don't know how you did it Collins. Temporary agents don't last on Agent Gibbs' team. Heck, sometimes he doesn't even like the permanent ones he gets. But somehow you've made it into his inner circle and I don't know anyone else who would adapt as well as you have."

Matt grinned. "Well, when Abby adopts you, everything changes. She's the heart of the group, all the others follow her lead and Gibbs'."

"Your wife must be something special too. She's the only assistant to ever stay in the lab."

He twisted his wedding ring around. "Yes Sir, Tami is definitely something special."

Vance chuckled. It had only been three months since they'd said their vows, the couple was still in the honeymoon stage. But looking at the expression on Matt's face when he thought of his wife, the Director wondered if they might just spend the rest of their marriage in that stage. "Very well. You're dismissed."

"Thank you Director." Matt walked out of the office and took the elevator downstairs to the lab.

Abby's eyebrows rose when he strode in. "It's only been an hour, you miss her already?"

Matt snuck up behind his wife who was listening to something through headphones and kissed her cheek when she jumped. "Don't you remember being newly married Abby? Five minutes is too long."

Tami blushed. "You're going to get in trouble if Agent Gibbs catches you in here."

He glanced around and pressed his lips to hers. "Did you hear the news?"

She frowned. "About Ziva? Yes, Abby filled me in."

"Did she tell you that I get to keep Ziva's chair warm for the next two years?"

A grin spread over Tami's face. "Really?" Then she looked over at her boss. "Not that I'm happy Ziva is leaving."

"But you're excited to see your husband more often, I get it," Abby waved her concern away. Then she put her hands on her hips and glared at Matt.

"I better be seeing more Caf-Pow from you if you've going to be in here all the time distracting my assistant."

Matt kissed the back of Tami's hand and winked at Abby. "Y'know, I think she's worth the price." He turned back to his wife. "I better go. See you at lunch?"

Tami nodded and Abby shook her head. "I don't know how much more mush I can handle."

Her assistant giggled. "Sorry, can't help it."

Abby stared at her. "Well, if he makes you that happy, it can't be all bad."

"Do you know what it's like to be loved?" Tami asked. "It's...better than all my dreams combined. I can't even describe it."

"You don't have to," the Goth smiled, "I've been there too. And every morning when I wake up I'm glad it isn't a dream."

Tony, of course, didn't take his wife's departure quite as well, and more often than not Gibbs accused him of pouting, but there was something awfully special about being able to come home at night and have Ziva greet him at the door. To sit on the couch with her, his hand on her belly as their baby moved, and listen to all the stories about what Chaya had been up to that day. Ziva practically glowed with joy and Tony could honestly say he hadn't ever seen her that happy. Being a mom suited her, and watching her delight in time with their daughter was something he wouldn't've changed even for the chance to have his partner back. Some things were more important than work, this was one of the best.

**NCIS**

"Mommy, what's that poof?" Chaya asked one morning.

Ziva turned around, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What is a poof tatelah?" Chaya had been making up her own words for everything recently and she and Tony were still trying to decipher the meanings.

Chaya frowned and leaned backwards a little, patting her tummy. "A poof. See?" She reached up and touched Ziva's pregnant belly, which at six months was now quite obvious, but not as big as she'd expected.

Ziva bit her lip and tried not to laugh. It had certainly taken their daughter long enough to ask. She wished Tony could be here for this, but he had only been at work for a couple hours and would not be back until suppertime. She sat down and lifted Chaya up to sit on her knee. The little girl made a face and crossed her arms, pushing on her mother's belly. "Not enough lap," she pouted.

This time the chuckle couldn't be kept in and Ziva tried to think of where to start. "Do you remember going to the hospital to see Aunt Abby and Avery?" she asked.

Chaya nodded. "Gentle," she repeated, "he is little."

"That is right," Ziva agreed. "Well, before Avery was here to hold in your arms, he was inside Aunt Abby's tummy."

"Inside?" Chaya asked, screwing up her little face. "How'd he get there?"

For a moment Ziva was without words, then she shook her head. "That is a long story. But here." she took Chaya's hand and pressed it to the top of her belly.

The little girl's eyes widened when a kick met her touch. "What is that?"

"There is a baby in my tummy as well tsiporkatan. I do not know if it is a boy or a girl, but you are going to be a big sister, just like Haven."

Chaya stared at Ziva's stomach for a long time. Then she leaned over and knocked on the bump with her fist. "Hi baby." The baby moved again and she grinned. "He said hi back."

Ziva smiled. "Did he?"

Chaya nodded. "Yes." She stroked Ziva's bump and then looked up at her mother. "When?"

"When what?"

Chaya sighed, sounding very much like Abby when she was impatient. "When's he coming out?"

There was no point in explaining sixteen more weeks to a three year old whose concept of time was limited to occasions if it wasn't in the immediate future. "I think he will come soon after Haven's birthday."

She clapped her hands and grinned. "Then we both three."

"Yes. And she will have a party just like yours."

Chaya looked hopeful. "A princess party?"

Haven's interests were more creature related. "Maybe an animal party."

"With Sammy?" Chaya asked. Even after a year of having his own little girl at his house to love, Sammy and Chaya were still best friends.

"Yes tatelah, I am certain that Sammy will be there. Shall we call Aunt Abby and ask to take him for a walk?" Avery was over a month old now and although he was a very laid back baby, Abby was still waiting for normal sleeping hours to arrive. Haven was back in daycare when McGee returned to work after two weeks, and Abby was finding it difficult to get things around the house done. So Ziva had been using her free time to help anyway she could, including entertaining the loveable golden retriever her daughter adored.

Chaya jumped off what was left of Ziva's lap and danced around in a circle. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Alright. You get Challah and I will phone Aunt Abby. Do not forget your shoes!" she called after the excited child. For now the baby was forgotten, but she looked forward to seeing Chaya explain it to Tony when he got home that night. Her stories were always told with such delight.

Ziva rubbed her bump slowly and smiled. "You will have a wonderful big sister hakatan. I think she will love you very much. And I cannot wait to meet you, whoever you turn out to be."

Then she picked up the phone to call her friend. Being a mother was a great gift she did not plan to waste.

**NCIS**

Ziva was seven months pregnant when Tony got a phone call. Checking the caller ID, he grinned and answered. "Hi babe, how's your day going?"

There was silence on the other end and he frowned. When Ziva spoke, her voice was hesitant and soft. "Tony...I do not feel very well."

Before he could ask her to be more specific, Ziva dropped the phone and he heard a thump that sent his heart straight to his stomach. "Zi? Ziva?" Tony yelled, trying to get her attention, but there was nothing.

Activity in the squadroom paused as the blood drained from Tony's face. For a moment he couldn't think and then he started grabbing keys, gun, badge and backpack. "Tim, need a bus sent to my house. Thirty-two year old female, twenty-eight weeks pregnant." He closed his eyes and swallowed, knowing that wasn't enough time for their baby to be okay. "Boss, can you ask Celeste to get Chaya and bring her..."

"Here," Gibbs decided. "Tami and Celeste can have both girls in the lab for awhile. Call when you get to the hospital." They'd be taking Haven out of LEOs to keep Chaya company, but he knew McGee wouldn't mind.

Tony nodded and fled the room, completely ignoring speed limits as he raced the ambulance to their house. Paramedics were already in the livingroom working on Ziva and although he wanted to be with her, he needed to find Chaya. Hurrying upstairs, he started with her room and found the small girl sitting beside her bed looking through a book. She saw him and held out the book, her face lighting up. "Daddy!" she squealed. "Read to me!"

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and gathered his daughter into his arms. She'd obviously just woken up from a nap, he was afraid she'd seen Ziva collapse. "Mommy is sick princess," he told Chaya, standing up and heading downstairs. "Those nice men are going to help her feel better, okay?"

Chaya's thumb slipped into her mouth the way it still did sometimes when things were stressful and her fingers curled into his hair as she nodded. One of the paramedics stole a second to smile and wave at her and Tony knew he must be a dad. He hugged Chaya tighter and looked up in time to see Celeste enter while they got Ziva on the stretcher and covered her with a blanket.

She came towards them and held out her arms to Chaya. "Nan!" the little girl cried, thrilled to see her grandmother. She launched herself at Celeste and Tony reluctantly let go. Celeste put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently, leaving him standing and starting while she took Chaya.

"We're going to see Aunt Abby and Tami, okay little one?" Abby wouldn't take no for an answer and had insisted on meeting them at NCIS.

Chaya considered this. "Ven?" Though she was probably capable of pronouncing her cousins name now, the nickname from her first words had stuck.

"Yes, Haven too," Celeste promised and turned back. "Say goodbye to Daddy honey."

Chaya waved. "Bye Daddy! Let's go Nan."

He broke out of his haze enough to acknowledge his daughter and approached the men. "My wife?"

"Stable for now," the one who waved at Chaya said, "but we need to get her checked out. You can follow us to University Hospital."

Tony shook his head. "No, Bethesda. Navy dependant," he explained, showing his badge.

They nodded. "Okay, come on."

**NCIS**

Two hours later Tony paced in the waiting room, anxious for news, when the team appeared. He scanned the group. "Chaya?"

Abby hugged him hard. "Celeste took both girls and Sammy to her house, they can sleep over if necessary." She glanced back at McGee, carrying baby Avery. "We're here as long as you need us."

Tony barely had time to register their support before Mandy came out, looking grim. He approached her with dread in his heart, twisting his wedding ring around. "How is she?"

Mandy shook her head. "Stable, sleeping, but I'm having her closely monitored. She's very weak Tony and I don't understand. Ziva was ten times healthier with this pregnancy than with Chaya, and yet it seems the same thing is happening again." The doctor shook her head. "I want to put her through a battery of tests to see if we can figure this out." She looked down at her notes and frowned. "Has Ziva seemed off recently?"

Tony sighed. "I don't know. We've had a really long couple of weeks and I haven't been home much. She hasn't said anything, but that doesn't surprise me." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She's been tired, I guess, but I just chalked it up to being in the last couple months of her pregnancy."

Mandy glanced at the group. "I'm afraid I need to limit her to one visitor at a time, I want her calm and quiet and resting."

The others had edged close enough to hear and Gibbs pointed. "Your wife, you go."

Tony swallowed and followed Mandy to Ziva's room. He hated the way she looked small in the hospital bed, surrounded by machines with tubes and wires snaking all over her body. "Can I touch her?"

Mandy smiled. "No cuddling, but you can hold her hand, talk to the baby, all the basics."

It took a lot of effort to step inside and find the chair at her bedside. He wrapped his fingers around hers and stroked her forehead with his thumb. "Zi? Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

She stirred and blinked slowly, smiling when she saw him, like his presence made her world right. "Tony," Ziva whispered, then her brow creased. "Where?"

"The hospital Zi, you collapsed. Do you remember?"

Ziva shook her head and her hand moved to her stomach. "Baby?"

Tony glanced at Mandy and she smiled and dipped her head. He covered her hand with his. "Baby's fine honey, how are you?"

She wasn't satisfied yet. "Chaya?"

"With Celeste," he answered and Mandy stepped closer, observing her patient.

"Ziva, are you in pain?"

Tony's grip on her hand tightened and Ziva wouldn't look at either of them. He turned her face towards him. "Are you Zi?"

Miserably she nodded and Mandy expression became sympathetic. "I thought so. I'll see what I can give you." She raised an eyebrow. "How long?"

Ziva lifted one shoulder. "A few weeks. It has been getting worse."

Tony stared at her. "Weeks Ziva? Why didn't you say anything?"

Too weary to answer their questions, Ziva closed her eyes and Mandy motioned towards the hallway. Tony went with her, still reeling from the revelation. "She was hurting and didn't tell me, why?" he demanded.

"Probably because it will never be in Ziva's nature to voluntarily admit to pain. As for why, I have some suspicions but I'll wait for the results to say for sure." She touched his arms. "Stay with her Tony and if I were you, I'd find a way to rearrange your schedule. If it's what I think, she will be here in definitely and she's going to need you."

Tony returned to his wife's side and held her hand in both of his. "Don't quit on me Zi, please. I need you sweetheart, I can't lose you again." He kissed her cheek. "I love you Zi, please stay with me."

**NCIS**

Tony stood up and began to pace the room slowly, still telling the story but now talking more to himself than the sleeping baby he couldn't bring himself to put down. Mandy had been right about Ziva staying in the hospital. For the next nine weeks he watched her slowly get sicker, refusing many of the pain remedies her doctor offered and sleeping so much it scared him. It had been a confusing time for Chaya, who was cared for between Gibbs and Celeste, McGee and Abby and daycare, but missed her mommy and couldn't even see Daddy as much as she wanted. Near the end of Ziva's pregnancy he was practically living at the hospital, using comp time exclusively to be with her, extremely grateful for the years he'd had at NCIS to build it up. Then, at thirty-six weeks, Mandy started talking about a c-section again, much to Ziva's displeasure.

"Mandy, you know how I feel about that."

"Ziva," the doctor explained patiently, "in case you haven't noticed, these are not normal circumstances. You've spent two months in this hospital bed. Bull-headed stubbornness may not be enough to get you through labour."

"I will rest," she promised. "I will eat more. Only please do not take my baby before he is ready to come."

Mandy sighed. "Fine. I give you a week to show me improvement. If not, I'm getting your husband's signature and we're doing what we have to do." She swallowed and nodded, reaching for Tony's hand. Dr. Meyers looked down at her clipboard. "There is one other thing." Ziva eyed her warily and Mandy continued. "I know you weren't trying to get pregnant and we didn't think it was possible at all, but I'd recommend you get your tubes tied after delivery."

"What?" Ziva's question came out like a cry.

"Ziva," Mandy spoke gently, "pregnancy has been very hard on your body. After the complications we've had with this one, I'm afraid another would end prematurely and you might even lose your entire uterus. Please, talk it over with Tony and think about it." She left the room with a heavy heart, wondering if she'd ever again have good news for her patient.

Tony risked getting yelled at by a nurse and sat on the bed beside Ziva, an arm around her and one hand on her belly where the baby moved. "Talk to me sweetheart, please," he begged.

Ziva covered her face with her hands. "She wants me to let her take away my ability to conceive children?" the question was expressed in disbelief.

His heart squeezed and he kissed her temple. "We didn't even expect to get this one Zi. Boy or girl we'll love him or her just as much as Chaya. If it's safer for you that we don't ever get pregnant again, that's what we should do."

Shaking her head, Ziva pulled away, refusing to look at him. "I need to be alone Tony."

Normally he would protest, but he knew that she was facing a lot of turmoil from Dr. Meyers' question, so Tony stood and nodded. "Okay. I'll go spend a couple hours with Chaya. Be back tonight."

She barely acknowledged his words and curled up as much as she could around the baby. The decision was agonizing for Ziva, thinking about what had happened six months after Chaya's first birthday. She'd never told Tony and she wondered if leaving the event untold about had caused her issues in this pregnancy. But that was something the woman wasn't prepared to think about too much, not now. For hours Ziva turned the question over and over in her mind, but inside she knew the decision had already been made. She could not handle losing a child, if the doctor was right. And when Mandy came back shortly before Tony, Ziva told her in a quiet voice that she could do the surgery.

**NCIS**

Tony sat back down in the chair by Ziva's bed. "This morning Mommy's week deadline was up, and she didn't show as much improvement as Dr. Mandy had hoped, but that became irrelevant when she went into labour shortly after breakfast."

Unlike with Chaya, this labour one was not short and eleven hours into it Ziva was fully dilated but not progressing enough for Mandy's liking. Then the baby's heartrate slowed and he was facing the wrong way and there was a flurry of activity as the doctors got ready to intervene. At the last moment though the baby flipped over and Ziva endured over half an hour of pushing before her son made his grand entrance into the world at seven thirty-two pm on Friday, September 26th.

He was Tony's son, that much was clear. A full head of hair, eyes Ziva hoped would one day be green, and her husband's colouring as well. Almost immediately they gave her some freezing and while Tony and Ziva were bonding with their baby, Mandy got the procedure over with. After a quick nursing session, both mother and baby fell asleep.

"But I couldn't just leave you in that plastic bin," Tony told his son, "not when you were finally here." He fixed his eyes on Ziva. "I'm glad you're letting her sleep buddy, she's going to need it."

Ziva stirred and opened her eyes, blinking slowly to focus. "Is he hungry?"

Tony shook his head. "Still sound asleep babe."

She nodded, closing her eyes and slipping away again, content at not being needed yet. Only two hours old and it was clear already that her son would be much different than his sister.

**NCIS**

The impact of the surgery didn't hit Ziva until the next day, after their family had been introduced to the new addition and hours before Gibbs and Celeste were bringing Chaya to meet her brother. Once her son had been fed, Ziva pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them, mindful of how sore her body was. The position was her instinctive reaction to pain, learned in a Somali terror camp. This time however, it was more emotional than physical pain that caused her to want to hide. With eyes closed tight, Ziva allowed herself to feel the loss.

She knew she should be grateful, so grateful for the baby they got, but all Ziva could think about was that she, voluntarily this time, had allowed her ability to conceive children to be taken from her. The confidence she'd spent nearly three years regaining plummeted and Ziva stared to cry. Silent sobs wracked her body and tears wet the pillow. It was a deep, heavy grief and she didn't know how to handle it.

Though she knew it was a lie, Ziva felt as if her value and her worth as a woman was gone. Tony would look at her differently, their friends would know yet another thing to shame her. Before anything else could be listed, Ziva felt Tony's body curl around hers. She ached for his love but did not feel like she deserved the comfort. All she wanted was for him to go away. As convincingly as possible Ziva feigned sleep, both relief and sadness dousing her when Tony moved. Eventually she fell asleep for real and when she awoke, Tony was holding their son but watching her. With one glance his green gaze seared her soul and Ziva knew he could see everything, the burden that was even now crushing her beneath its weight.

He said a thousand words and spoke the greatest of comfort to her anguished heart before the first word ever left his lips. Tony stood and handed Benjamin to her, then took his place at her side using his arms and his love to shelter both of them. "I'm sorry Zi," he whispered into her hair.

"It is a different kind of violation than the camp, when this time I had a choice," she said dully, wondering what he thought of her now. He would love her less no matter what his previous promises were, how could he not?

Tony held his wife tighter, concerned with her despondency. Tipping her chin up, he tried to decide which issue to deal with first. The vulnerability became his answer and Tony kissed her slowly, refusing to let her pull away. He pressed his lips to hers three times before Ziva responded and he felt her tears on his cheeks. Tony leaned his forehead on hers. "This doesn't change anything Ziva. I love you. I have loved you since before Somalia and I will love you past my last day on this earth. Nothing could ever change that."

"But I cannot have any more children," she sobbed, clutching the baby to her chest.

"Sweetheart," Tony admonished her gently, "we thought you couldn't get pregnant again after Chaya, remember? It didn't affect my love then and it doesn't now either. Please believe me."

"It hurts," she whispered, speaking of her heart, not her body, and he seemed to sense the distinction.

"If you don't have the strength to swim, I'll keep you afloat," he spoke the words into her ear.

**NCIS**

Later in the afternoon a pint-sized bundle of energy came hurtling through the door, aimed at Tony's knees. "Daddy!" Chaya squealed as if she hadn't seen him in weeks.

Tony grinned and hoisted her into his arms. "How's my princess?"

She giggled. "Sammy can play tag."

"Can he?" The dog adored Chaya, so he wasn't surprised she could teach him a game.

Chaya looked down and her eyes widened. "Mommy!" Though someone, usually Celeste or Grace - who had become Ziva's constant companion at the hospital when Tony couldn't be there - had brought Chaya to see Ziva every couple of days, the little girl had sorely missed her mother, even with all the distraction family was providing.

Tony leaned Chaya down so Ziva could kiss her. "Shalom tsiporkatan. I have missed you."

"Me too," Chaya replied, then pointed at the baby with a frown. "Who is that?"

Ziva chuckled. "This is your baby brother Chaya. His name is Benjamin."

"The baby in your tummy?" Chaya's expression was one of discovery.

"That's right," Tony affirmed. "Except now he's come out to meet all of us."

Her forehead wrinkled. "What's he doing to Mommy?"

"That is how I feed him tatelah. Benjamin is too little to eat regular food like you, so he gets milk from me. I fed you this way when you were a baby."

"Oh." Tony sat her carefully beside Ziva on the bed and she reached over to touch the baby.

"Gentle C, he's not very strong yet. You have to be careful with him just like you are with Avery," Tony cautioned.

Chaya patted his tummy lightly. "Hi Benny, I'm a big sister."

Tony couldn't hide his smile. "Not just any big sister princess, you're his big sister."

Her eyes grew round like saucers. "He's mine?"

"Yes tatelah," Ziva answered, "Benjamin is your very own little brother."

Chaya bounced excitedly and looked towards her grandparents standing in the doorway. "Grampa, Nan, come see. It's my brother!"

The adults came closer to admire the baby again and Tony and Ziva's gazes met. He knew her heart still hurt, and inside he'd be lying if he said knowing this was their first and last child together didn't leave him with an ache and a heaviness he didn't know how to shake, but they knew that this, their family, was worth everything they'd fought to get here and would always be the most important thing they'd done as partners, no matter what the cost. Their children were the best of everything.

**NCIS**

Mandy kept Ziva in the hospital for almost two weeks after Benjamin's birth, concerned about her emotional state and physical condition. But for reasons the doctor couldn't explain, Ziva gained strength after giving birth just like she had last time and was more than ready to return home once she was released. They monitored her depression closely, but Tony took his six weeks of leave at that point and it helped tremendously to have him around so much.

From the beginning it was clear that this second baby would be an entirely separate case from her first. In many ways Ziva felt like she was learning to be a mother all over again. Benjamin had no set schedule for nursing during his first few weeks - often eating every two or three hours, but then sometimes wanting access to her every hour for an entire day. As exhausting as the demand feeding was, Ziva couldn't bring herself to be frustrated. Even though she slept with Benjamin by her side in the hospital, it wasn't the same when there were nurses around to help and when her husband and daughter had to come visit them. Ziva was glad to be home and for time alone with her baby in the early hours of the morning. She and Ben watched many sunrises together from the nursery window.

For the first two weeks that she and Benjamin were home, Chaya was in daycare full time so Ziva and Tony could get used to having a newborn around again, but then they both missed her too much and decided to keep her home. Unlike his sister, the baby boy cried a lot, unless the TV was on. That sound immediately calmed him almost very time and Ziva thought she should've known. Somehow movies were woven right into the DiNozzo DNA.

Tony went back to work when Ben was two months old, feeling out of practice at his job after three months away. And even though he dreaded being away from his family, he found it was good to be back on the team and in the field. It was another month before the baby started sleeping through the night, which didn't always help the dark thoughts and feelings that kept trying to suck Ziva in. But to combat that was Devon, back in their lives for a short period of time and determined to give Ziva the skills she needed to face this newest enemy. It was the first time she'd seen the psychiatrist in two years and she hated not being strong enough to handle the grief on her own, but Dr. Andrews quickly talked her out of that perspective. Soon after Ben's first full night sleep, Ziva began to feel much better mentally, emotionally, and physically, something Duke aided with upon her return to Ops a few weeks later.

Then, of course, there was her husband. From that first moment she'd let him comfort her after the procedure, Tony had become her life preserver, never letting her drift too far away or fall below the surface. Their family also rallied around, offering anything and everything they thought might help. The couple knew this would be a longer road to recovery than expected, but it gave Ziva the tiniest bit of comfort to know that she wouldn't walk it alone. Indeed, as she looked at her life over the past three years, since her return from that forsaken desert that had tried and nearly succeeded at stealing her soul, she realized that she had never really been alone. All that was needed was to open up her heart and let them in.

THE END

_ADR1989 (Ch 1) - I agree, T&Z totally deserved to get Ben. Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing!_

_Aspenxo (Ch 1) - haha...glad you liked the surprise. They definitely deserved that miracle :) I konw, it's crazy to skip three years and realize how much Chaya has changed. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Tee (Ch 1) - I know, I'm sad too. It was a pleasure to write this series. Really glad to hear you enjoyed it. Seriously? You'd read it again? Wow, that is a huge compliment. haha...I don't know if I'll ever be able to write anything this long again, I'm still trying to decide what my next T/Z project is going to be. You're very welcome, it's nice to know the story is appreciated. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_abbyandgibbs14 (Ch 1) - Thanks, that's great to hear. Wow, always glad to help out. I totally appreciate every review, thanks. And no, sorry, no twitter. I know, I've been waiting for this moment, to give T&Z the miracle they deserved :) Very cool, always nice ot meet a fellow Christian on the site. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Shalise40 (Ch 1) - haha...I figured some people would've already guessed the baby, but a lot were surprised. Glad you liked how it turned out. Oh, Tony was so cute 'Are you sure?' Like she's tell him if she wasn't. And yeah, it kind of escaped my memory that A&Z would be pregnant at the same time again, funfun :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (Ch 1) - haha...always happy to surprise people, especially when it's a good surprise. Well, yes, that was the idea. Everyone was supposed to believe it was impossible, thereby making the miracle all the more special :) Thanks. I figured it was a good way to end even if I don't really want to say goodbye. Nothing is happening to the kids, I promise. I wanted people to freak out a bit over the description and then read the first line and realize T&Z got their baby. As you'll see from this chapter, things got a little sadder, which is where the 'even tho things should be easier' part comes in. Yes, Abby got Sammy back and that will be explained in one of the Snapshots. And pregnant, it is a funny habit but having the 'cousins' close in age will be nice. lol...I wasn't sure that everyone would catch the bit about M&T being married, there will also be a Snapshot that touches on them. Glad you liked the T&Z ultrasound part. I feel like parents would never get over the wonder of hearing their baby's heartbeat. Thanks for reviewing Sarah! :)_

_Guest (Ch 1) - Thanks! It's true, and then chapter had a happier feel to it for sure. haha...hope you enjoyed the second chapter, even if things got a little less cheerful. Thanks for reviewing!_

_KEL (Ch 1) - :D I'm glad you're happy for T&Z, I agree that they deserved that baby. You cried at the end of SMH? Aww...well, I do consider tears a compliment, it means I'm getting the emotions right. lol...I'll keep that in mind. I would love to write a book but FF is all I have ideas for right now. I don't know what I'd write a 'real' book about! But I'll keep in mind that I have future fans if that ever happens :) Thanks so much!_


End file.
